


Animal in the Sack

by a_stray_kat



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Jensen's a beast, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexy Times, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-09
Updated: 2015-06-09
Packaged: 2018-04-03 14:53:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4104973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_stray_kat/pseuds/a_stray_kat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about Jensen, and......the title. Put it together, bruh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Animal in the Sack

The two of you burst into the bedroom, lips on each other like you’d never tasted anything so sweet. The rain continues to pound on the windows, but even that isn’t loud enough to drown out your heavy breathing and lustful moans.

Jensen pulls off his black V-neck in one fluid motion and tosses is into the darkness. His lips aren’t gone for five seconds before he’s back on yours, tongue exploring every bit of your responding mouth. He lifts you up effortlessly and wraps your leg around his waist, his hardened member restrained by thick jeans pressing into you.

You moan with pleasure as his tongue tangles with yours. You pull off your own tight red tank top and toss it to join Jensen’s. You dig your fingers into his soft, short hair as he kisses a line down the sensitive skin of your neck. Your head falls back as he tends to your breasts, sucking on them and pleasuring you so unbelievably much. His mouth works wonders on you, dragging you further and further into bliss.

He lifts you slightly, then he brings you down and grinds you hard against his member.

You bite your lip at the sensation of sweet friction against your core. “ _Jensen,_ ” you moan softly, the name practically sacred on your lips.

“Say it again,” he commands, his voice deep and gravelly and vibrating against your skin. When he notices how lost you are in him, the rapid rise and fall of your chest he knows he’s causing, he repeats the action with more strength.

“ _Jensen!_ ” you blurt out. You grip his hair tighter.

There’s a low groan that rumbles deep in his throat—or more a _growl_ than a groan. It’s so animalistic, so unlike the Jensen you know, that it makes you grin in your world of ecstasy.

His own patience reaches its limit. He moves forward until his knees hit the bed. He lays you down on your back gently, hungrily mouthing another trail down to your naval.

You squirm and watch the top of his head as he continues his way down to the edge of your jeans.

When he meets his obstacle, he looks up at you, right into your eyes. He shoots you a smirk dripping with bad intentions in the best way. His green orbs have darkened. He’s ready to take what he wants. He bites the button, and, hidden from your view, undoes your skinny jeans with nothing but his skilled mouth.

You run your tongue over your upper lip anxiously, dying for him to find out for himself what you taste like. You wiggle your hips out of their denim prison and slide the pants down off your legs. You left your favorite black lace panties at home, having gone commando for the day just for him.

He places his hands on your knees and parts your legs. He chuckles, a sinful grin on his lips and a sinful tongue at the ready. “ _Beautiful_ ,” he says softly as he leans in. He places kiss after soft, teasing kiss along your thighs, gradually moving closer.

You whimper as you feel his warm breath brush over your opening, but he doesn’t touch you. You drop your head and brace the bed. This is unfair play, but it couldn’t be any more… _delicious_. You watch the barely visible ceiling, anticipating.

His tongue dips between your wet folds, and your back arches off the bed.

He holds you down, the pads of his thumbs and fingers digging into your flesh. He moves in, digs in deeper. He is merciless.

You lift your head and watch him as he devours you. You can feel yourself unravel under his hot mouth, nearly losing it every time he sucks on that wonderful bundle of nerves. Getting you raw and completely soaked, he slips one long middle finger into your heat, moaning approvingly as your needy body accepts him with ease. Pumping in and out of you at a torturously slow pace, he works your bundle with a quick tongue.

You grip the sheets underneath you in impossibly tight fists. “ _Jen_ ,” you whine helplessly as you inch closer to the orgasm of your life.

“A little longer, baby. You can do it.” He slips another finger in, stimulation now over the top and almost too much to handle. He watches intently with a lustful gaze, licking your juices off his lips.

“Jen--Jensen. _Jensen_. Oh, God, _please_ , I need…” You’ve officially lost control. Jensen has successfully reduced you to a pleading mess.

“What do you need?” He stares up into your eyes, locking onto your soul. He shows no sign of stopping or slowing, and you’re nothing less than grateful for that.

You’re mesmerized by the muscles in his jaw, flexing as they work frantically to give you what you need. He encircles your bundle with his mouth, hums, and you arch off the bed yet again. “ _I’m gonna cum, Jensen. I’m gonna…I’m…_ ”

He’s up at your ear in the blink of an eye, a hand tangled in your hair and lips right at the rim. Almost like an encouraging threat, he growls into your mind: “So _cum_.”

Two simple words have you rising off the bed, shouting Jensen’s name in a fit of that well-deserved bliss. As you reach your high, you feel his teeth sink into your shoulder as he marks his property.

A moment later, you’re coming down off your little piece of heaven, eyelids now too heavy to lift.

Jensen presses a kiss into the crook of your neck. Even with your eyes closed, you know there’s a pleased, proud smirk on his face. He moves back to your ear and chuckles darkly. “ _We’re not done yet_ ,” he reminds you, voice soothingly low.

You raise a weak eyebrow. “Promise?”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize if it's absolute shit. I don't write smut. I read it.


End file.
